


Rising Star

by Izzyaro (Isilarma)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro
Summary: ORAS-inspired. Steven just wanted a few days peace and quiet to train without any distractions. Naturally, Team Rocket had other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the Latias and Latios episode in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, namely why the Eon Pokémon would come directly to Steven for help. Also, because Steven is a fascinating character. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Many thanks to ReiRuKaZu for the Beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori. I own nothing. Unfortunately.

"Down there, Skarmory!"

The bird dipped his head in agreement and Steven held on tight as they shot towards the small island. He braced himself for the landing, but his Flying-type must have been practicing for their landing was gentle as any he'd ever had. Steven climbed down and patted the steel beak.

"Thank you," he said. "That was perfect. How do you feel?"

Skarmory tossed his head back proudly, but Steven could see the strain in the slight shake in his legs and gave the steely feathers a careful scratch. His friend was still quite young, and it had been a fairly long journey. "You take a break for now, all right?"

Skarmory nodded, but Steven wasn't surprised when he didn't return to his Pokéball. Skarmory was a Pokémon that always preferred the open air. "All right, but have a berry before you go exploring."

Skarmory chirped happily and Steven swung his rucksack off his back. "What do you think of this place, Metang?" he asked. He saw the flash of his Steel-type materialising out the corner of his eye, but was more preoccupied in working out where those Sitrus berries had gone. It looked like his stocks were running low, but after a minute more searching Skarmory was munching quite happily on a slice of the large fruit. Steven sat back on his heels and looked around.

The island was rather idyllic. It was one of the southernmost parts of Hoenn, and it seemed they had left the cool autumn winds behind. Every tree was full and green, and Steven breathed in the fresh air with a smile. As much as he loved caves and the underground, there was something special about being in a place of such unspoiled beauty.

"It looked uninhabited from the air," he said. "We shouldn't be disturbed."

Metang nodded approvingly, and Steven smiled. The two of them liked their privacy, and a few days away from the League was just what they needed.

Skarmory finished his berry and immediately shot off into the air. Steven shook his head fondly. The young Flying-type had a ridiculous amount of energy, even after the strain of such a journey. Metang shot him an eloquent look, and Steven smiled. His Starter could communicate perfectly well using their Psychic powers, but the two of them had been together long enough that words were rarely necessary, even when they disagreed.

When it came to their current excursion, the two of them were in complete agreement. Steven was proud of his status as one of the Elite Four, but being a Pokémon trainer wasn’t about resting on your laurels. Steven knew his team were capable of reaching even greater heights, and he knew exactly where they were headed.

It would take a while. Drake was one of the best trainers in the world, and had held the position of Hoenn Champion for years. It would take some time, and a lot of intensive training, before Steven felt ready to challenge him.

Metang sighed, and Steven frowned at them.

“You’ll evolve when you’re ready,” he said. He rubbed the cool steel head. “We'll get there one day, but there's no rush."  
Metang relaxed a little, and Steven felt a wave of acknowledgement and gratitude. It wasn’t their fault that Beldum had one of those slowest evolution lines known, and taking the time to fully develop their relationship would be more than worth it. Steven wouldn’t have traded his Starter for Arceus Himself. Herself. Itself?

Metang rolled their eyes, and Steven chuckled. “All right, all right. Let’s get on with this. Come on out, everyone.”

Four more Pokémon erupted from their Pokéballs, and Steven smiled at the sight of his strongest team. Aggron, confident and powerful and so different from the shy little Aron that had been his first proper capture, and Claydol, who he’d met only a few days later. Cradily and Anorith were more recent additions, both revived from fossils he had found himself and trained to help him challenge the Elite Four. They had more than met challenge, all of them, and now all that remained was the Champion’s position. It wasn’t going to be easy, but Steven had no doubt that they were up to the challenge.

“All right,” he said. “We’ve only got a few days, but let’s see if we can make the most of it.”

Aggron perked up and rumbled something, and Steven chuckled. “Of course we’ll challenge Glacia again when we’re finished.” His fellow Elite appreciated their spars as much as he did, seeing as it gave her team a chance to practice against two of their weaknesses, and her Froslass had pulled off a surprising win against Aggron the last time they had fought. Steven had managed to win the battle overall, but the big dinosaur had been itching for a rematch ever since.

He set about dividing them up for training, but an unexpected noise made him pause.

“Is that a helicopter?”

Claydol gave him a mental nudge and pointed a stubby arm. Steven looked, and saw a large black helicopter approaching from the direction of the Hoenn mainland. “This place isn’t supposed to be occupied.” Not by anything like that at least. The helicopter disappeared towards the other end of the island, leaving Steven frowning after it.

Maybe it was nothing. It might not even be stopping. In any case it wasn’t anything to do with them.

If Steven had learned one thing on his journey though, it was to trust his intuition, and every instinct he had was screaming that something was going on.

Aggron gave a low rumble, and Steven nodded.

“We’d better see what’s going on.”

Anorith sighed, but Metang sent a burst of approval and Steven smiled. He had learned to trust his Pokémon’s instincts as well.

Steven returned all his Pokémon, save Metang, to their Pokéballs before setting off. Steel-types weren’t exactly known for their speed, let alone their ability to move quietly, and Steven was feeling the need for caution rather strongly. He set off at a brisk job, Metang hovering alongside.

“I know we might be over-reacting,” he said softly. “But we need to make sure.”

Metang nodded and continued to keep pace. Steven cast a quick glance up. Skarmory would be able to find them easily enough, but it would be useful to have some warning of what lay ahead. He let his hand rest on Metang’s cool body, and his Starter’s steady confidence soothed his own agitation.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Steven’s sharp eyes caught a flash of silver and he watched Skarmory rocket through trees above them. Steven’s jaw tightened. He’d been right.

“What is it?” he asked.

Skarmory squawked, and Steven glanced at Metang. He could tell more or less what his Pokémon meant, but this was a time for details. Metang’s eyes narrowed.

_"The helicopter belongs to Team Rocket."_

“Team Rocket?” Steven repeated. “They normally operate in Kanto and Johto.”

_"Evidently they are expanding. They are here to catch Pokémon."_

Steven gritted his teeth. “Lead the way, Skarmory.”

They hurried on through the trees, and Steven tried to control his rising adrenaline. It wasn’t the first time he had tangled with the organization, he’d run into them several times during his travels in Kanto and Johto and his conscience hadn’t allowed him to stand by, but this was the first time he’d heard of them operating this far south. They couldn’t be searching for just any wild Pokémon.

The forest ended abruptly, and Steven found himself standing at the top of a cliff edge. The sudden drop made his heart pound, but not nearly as much as the scene at the bottom of the valley.

No less than eight members of Team Rocket stood assembled by the big helicopter. They were surrounded by Pokémon of all kinds, mostly species native to Kanto and Johto, but with several others mixed in here and there. It looked like they were in the middle of a battle, but as much as Steven strained he couldn’t see any sign of their victims.

There was a flash of red. Steven blinked, and the next thig he knew a blue and white blur appeared from thin air, launched a steam of purple dragonfire at the Rockets and disappeared again. The penny dropped, and Steven could only stare.

Latias and Latios.

No wonder Team Rocker had come all this way.

Steven had only ever seen pictures of them before, but they were unmistakable. Latios seemed the bolder and stronger of the two, flashing into visibility just long enough to strike before disappearing again. Latias was more reserved, or less confident, and looked like she was having more problems staying hidden. The flashes of red fathers were becoming more and more frequent, even as Latios' attacks became increasingly desperate.

And that was the problem, Steven realised as he took stock of the battle. Latios was clearly doing his best, but he was making easy mistakes, using attacks that were ineffective, or even missing completely, while Latias was unable to assist him. If not for their speed and small size the two of them would be in even more trouble.

Small size... Steven cursed himself for a fool. No wonder they were having so many difficulties.

"Skarmory, stay out," he hissed. "Metang, return."

His Starter vanished with a rush of approval and Steven turned to Skarmory. "Let's go, but be careful. We'll need the element of surprise."

Skarmory chirped a soft agreement, and waited just long enough for Steven to get a good grip before launching them off the cliff edge. Steven barely noticed the drop; all his attention was on the young Eon Pokémon. How long could they hold out under what was clearly a planned assault?

Not long enough was the answer. Steven watched with horror as Latios took a vicious attack from a Fearow that sent him tumbling out of the air. It was immediately pounced on by four Raticate, and Steven’s stomach twisted as he saw the Dark type energy swirling round their fangs.

“Damn it.”

He could feel Skarmory straining as he increased their speed, but it wasn’t enough. Latios’ screams rang through the air, and Steven could only watch with horror as Latias’ invisibility faded completely in her dismay. She was immediately tackled by a Fearow and a Golbat, and her screams joined those of her brother.

Steven’s mind was racing. They’d reach the other side of the valley in less than a minute. They couldn’t move any faster. The Eon siblings had to be able to hold out for that long. Even as he watched though, Latias hit the ground with a crash. Steven’s heart jumped into his throat, but he wasn’t the only one affected.

Latios let out a scream of pure rage, and the Raticate glowed blue and went flying. The Legendary launched himself at his downed sister, and for a moment Steven allowed himself to hope that he might make it.

Then a Muk launched a wave of Sludge that Latios couldn’t dodge in time, and an Arbok lashed out with a purple-glowing tail and Latios smashed into unforgiving rock. He bounced once, twice, and came to a halt a few feet from the grounded Latias.

“No!”

One more river. That was it. Then they would be able to stop this. Plans raced through his mind, some workable, others ridiculous, but they had to have some idea of what they doing or they weren’t going to be any use to anyone.

One of the Golbat dived at the young Legendaries, fangs glowing purple, and Steven knew they were out of time. Skarmory cleared the water with a defiant shriek, and he vaulted off his Pokémon’s back and pointed.

“Skarmory, Steel Wing!”

His Flying-type let out a screech and shot forwards at a speed that belied its fatigue. The Golbat twisted, but it moved too late and Skarmory’s blow sent it tumbling back through the air. The Rockets whirled to face him, and Steven took a deep breath. There was still a chance of avoiding a fight.

“Leave these Pokémon alone!”

Some of the grunts exchanged wary looks, and Steven held his breath, but the Admin just snorted. “Or what?”

Steven glared at him. “Or I’ll stop you.”

The other Admin’s eyes narrowed. “Hey, I know you. You’re one of the Elite Four.” The wind tugged at her hair as she studied him. “You’re more impressive on TV.”

The chances of avoiding a fight were decreasing rather rapidly, but Steven tried again. “I’ll be sure to remedy that if you do not leave immediately.”

The two Admins exchanged a look, and Steven’s grip tightened on Metang’s Pokéball as identical smirks spread across their faces. That was not exactly promising. “Get ready,” he whispered. The balls in his hand and belt rocked slightly, and he let out a breath. His Pokémon were with him. They could do this.

“How about this,” the second Admin drawled. “You leave, and we don’t send you to the hospital.”

Steven sighed. “Let’s just get on with this.”

“Fine by us. Weezing, Smog!”

“Defog, Skarmory,” Steven snapped. “Everyone, out!”

Skarmory screeched, and its flashing wings sent the poison gas right back at the Rockets. Steven ignored the resulting swearing in favour of studying his opponents. Nothing out of the ordinary, lots of Poison and Fighting types, as well as several Raticate, Fearow and Magneton.

“All right,” he said quietly. “Metang, Aggron, concentrate on the Poison types. Skarmory, you take the fliers. Claydol, the Primape and Machoke are up to you. Cradily, Electric types, and you take the rest, Anorith.” He scanned the field again. The Rockets were recovering from the Smog now, and he could see them readying a full attack. “Make sure you cover each other. I’m going to try to reach Latios and Latias.”

It wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but neither of the young Legendaries had moved, and Steven’s concern was rising rapidly. Metang sent a burst of clear disapproval and warning at him, but they didn’t protest further and Steven nodded. “Then let’s go.”

Aggron Roared, throwing the Rockets into disarray once again and charged forwards, Cradily and Anorith on either side of her. Metang and Claydol followed right behind them, both glowing blue, and Skarmory soared overhead. They smashed into the waiting Pokémon and chaos ensued.

For a moment Steven hung back to get a picture of the whole battle. He trusted his Pokémon were well trained enough to be able to fight independently, even against multiple opponents, and he focused his attention on any tricks the Rockets might try to pull. Eight against one was hardly a fair fight as it was, but he wouldn’t be at all surprised if they tried to skew the odds even further.

A flicker of sparks caught his eye, and he frowned.

“Aggron, to your left!”

The giant dinosaur glanced round, then grunted and stamped her foot. Rocks erupted from the ground, tearing the electrified net to shreds and sending a pair of grunts scattering.

“Great work!”

Aggron grinned at him, before launching herself at a terrified looking Muk. Steven shook his head and scanned the battlefield again. Everyone else seemed to be more than holding their own. Cradily and Anorith stood back to back in the centre of a ring of defeated opponents. Metang and Claydol both looked comfortable too; they were making short work of the remaining Poison and Fighting types, pausing only to take some of the pressure off of Skarmory whenever the bird wasn’t flying rings around his own enemies.

As he watched though, Metang caught his eye and looked pointedly at Latios and Latias. Steven nodded. His Pokémon were managing just fine. Time to concentrate on the injured Eon Pokémon. Steven took a deep breath and sprinted into the fray.

Upon reflection, Steven agreed with his previous assessment. This was not the smartest idea he had ever had. He tried to stay to the edge of the battle, but there were enough attacks flying around to make even that risky, despite the effort Steven could tell his Pokémon were making to keep the Rockets’ attention off of him.

He ducked a stray Thunderbolt and grimaced. This was not going in his next letter to his father.

Then he saw something that drove all thoughts of danger from his head. One of the Admins had managed to get around the battle and was bearing down on the helpless dragons. Steven could see Latios struggling to move, but his injuries were too severe and he slumped back with a pained squeak.

Steven didn’t stop to think. He rounded a rock at top speed and launched himself at the Rocket.

It worked, to a certain extent. The Admin was taken by surprise and the two of them crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Unfortunately, Steven was both a head shorter and about fifty pounds lighter, and hadn’t done a single day’s combat training since his father's bodyguards stopped making him practice what to do if he got kidnapped. The Admin, whatever else he was, wasn’t slow on the uptake, and Steven couldn’t suppress a yelp as a hard fist smashed into the side of his head. The blow sent him spinning sideways, and left him unable to react to the boot that landed in his ribs. Something gave at the impact, and Steven doubled over with a cry. Fear that wasn’t his own pulsed through him, but there were still too many Pokémon in the way for even Metang to break through quickly. Skarmory dived down with a shriek, but a Fearow crashed into him and sent him careering back towards the battle.

There was a low chuckle, and Steven looked up to see the Admin already on his feet.

“Nice try. Stupid though. You should’ve stayed out the way.”

Steven gritted his teeth and forced himself upright. “Not likely.” Everything hurt, but if he could just keep the Rocket man away from the Legendaries for just a few more minutes…

The he realised the Admin was holding a Pokéball, and only just managed to suppress a groan. The man grinned. “Come on out, Drapion.”

Well, that was just perfect. The giant purple scorpion materialised with a hiss and fixed Steven with a glare. The Admin chuckled. “I got this. You get those Legendaries. Poison Sting.”

Latios’ head shot up. His eyes glowed blue, but the Rocket just laughed. “Don’t know the type chart yet, huh?”

Latios made a warning noise, but the failed Psychic seemed to have taken the last of his strength and he slumped back against Latias with a pained whimper.

“Get on with it, Drapion,” said the Admin lazily.

For the second time in as many minutes Steven moved without thinking. The Admin lunged for him, but missed and Steven threw himself in front of the injured youngsters. Drapion’s eyes widened, but it was already committed to its strike and the stinger that should have struck Latias instead cut deep into Steven’s side.

It hurt. A lot. Steven was dimly aware of Aggron’s furious roar, and a sudden increase in explosions, but every thought was eclipsed by the blinding pain in his side. Drapion hissed and wrenched its stinger free, sending him crashing to the ground and setting his injury on fire.

“Well, that was stupid,” said the Admin flatly. “What’s toxic for Pokémon is toxic for humans too, y’know.” He shook his head. “And here I was thinking the Elite Four were supposed to be smart.”

Steven sucked in a short breath. He had a point. He didn’t have long before the poison incapacitated him, but that wasn’t the priority. Drapion still stood before him, and he was the only thing between the Rockets and the Eon siblings.

So there was only one thing he could do. He clamped one hand over the bleeding injury, forced the pain to the back of his mind, and pushed himself back to his feet.

“Enough,” he rasped. “Your men are almost defeated.”

The Admin shrugged. “They might still pull it off. Reckon your Pokémon will lose heart when they watch you die?”

Ice flooded Steven’s stomach. His Pokémon would never forgive themselves. The Admin shook his head.

“Stay down, kid,” he advised. “It’s over.”

Steven clenched his jaw hard enough that his teeth ached. He didn’t want to die, but he knew he could never live with himself if he stood aside. There had to be something he could do, but his ribs and side burned with every breath, and his head was throbbing too much to think straight.

Then, over the pounding of blood in his ears he just made out a soft trill. He glanced round, and met a pair of wide amber eyes.

“Latias,” he whispered.

The Eon Pokémon still couldn’t get airborne, but she met his gaze steadily. Behind her Latios’ red eyes blazed with wariness and fear and confusion, even as his body shuddered under the poison running through his veins. Steven stared at the two of them for a long moment, then turned back.

“Never,” he said.

The Admin blinked. “Do you have rocks for brains or something? You’ve got no Pokémon. You couldn’t run if your life depended on it, which it kinda does by the way, and you’re still not moving?”

“No,” Steven repeated. “And I never will.” Something sparkled in the corner of his vision, and he managed a fierce smile. “So do your best.”

The Admin stared at him, then shrugged. “Fine. Drapion, Sludge Bomb!”

Drapion hesitated a moment, but his trainer was implacable. It turned to Steven and unleashed a wave of toxic sludge straight at Steven and the defenceless siblings.

Steven stood tall and didn’t move a muscle.

And smiled as a silver blur caught the poison before it got anywhere near him.

“Thank you, Metang.”

Exasperation, terror and a love so fierce it made him stagger came over their bond, and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “No Pokémon, you said? Never that either.”

The Admin didn’t reply. Steven frowned, then blinked.

Metang hadn’t stopped glowing. If anything the glow was intensifying, becoming bright enough that Steven had to shield his eyes. His heart hammered like a sledgehammer against his ribs. If this was what he thought it was… Then the light faded, revealing-

“Metagross,” he whispered.

The Steel-type had more than doubled in size, and Steven gasped as he felt their always-present connection burn brighter than ever in his mind. The silver body fairly hummed with power, and Steven could only stare at the strength his little Beldum had gained. He touched one cool metal leg and swallowed. “Thank you.”

Metagross shifted enough to glance down at him, and Steven felt them smile before their attention once again focused on the Rockets, who suddenly looked rather less sure of themselves. Steven forced down both their anger and straightened up.

“Metagross. Meteor Mash.”

The Drapion barely had time to blink before it went smashing straight through a rock. On the other side of the battlefield. The Admin stared at Metagross, then at Steven, and snorted. “Don’t look so pleased with yourself. None of this was on you, hell, you'd be dead without all them.”

Metagross hummed angrily, but Steven laid a restraining hand on their leg and met the man’s furious gaze. “I know,” he said steadily. “But I had faith in them.” Skarmory swooped down to hover overhead and Aggron roared agreement, and he smiled. “You might have done quite well if you’d fought a proper battle you know.”

The Admin glared daggers and didn’t answer. Steven didn’t take his eyes from his, but raised his voice. “Cradily? Put him with the rest.”

Cradily nodded, her eyes flinty, and the Admin yelped as he was grabbed by a strong tentacle. Steven watched them go, and allowed himself to lean against Metagross.

_"Steven?"_

“I’m fine,” he mumbled. The gash in his side wasn’t as deep as he had feared, and he could breathe all right, even if it did hurt to do so. “Need to call the police, and – Oh!” he pushed himself upright, forcing the ensuing dizziness away with an effort, and stumbled over to kneel in front of the Eon siblings.

“Are you both all right?” he asked.

Latios ignored him in favour of checking Latias over, but Latias looked up and gave a pained squeak. Steven frowned and shuffled closer. “Can I see? I might be able to help?”

Latios hesitated, but Steven could see him shaking with his own pain and fatigue. Latias’ encouraging hum seemed to erase the last of his resistance, and he sank back with a tired nod.

“Thank you,” said Steven. He swung his backpack off his back, wincing as the movement tugged at his side and bruised ribs, and rummaged around. “I know you’re poisoned, Latios,” he said. “And you’ve both taken some damage, but I think I can sort that out.” He held out the Antidotes and Super Potions and waited.

Latios inspected the medicine for a moment, then looked at his sister and nodded.

A glance showed Steven that Claydol, Anorith and Cradily had the Rockets under control and he put them out of his mind for the moment. He worked quickly, but as gently as he could, first spraying the Antidote on Latios’ purple-tinged cuts, and then going over the worst of their other injuries with the Potions. Both of them still seemed a little wary of the human medicine, though they were increasingly comfortable with him, so Steven sent Skarmory off for some berries as he sat back on his heels.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

Latias levitated into the air and did a happy spin. Latios checked himself over more carefully, before nodding. Steven smiled, but at that moment a wave of dizziness rushed over him, and he had to sit down hard as nausea threatened to overwhelm him. Latias squeaked and Metagross hovered closer, and Steven could feel their alarm.

“I’m all right,” he mumbled. “Just tired.”

And poisoned and still bleeding, he added silently, but there was no need to worry the young Dragons any more than he had to. Metagross’ eyes narrowed, and Latios hovered a little closer, but Steven was too busy concentrating on not throwing up to do much of anything. Latias squeaked and nudged him, and he realised that she’d brought his rucksack over to him.

“Thanks,” he told her. Now if his head could just stop spinning long enough for him to remember where he’d put those Antidotes…

A familiar screech pierced the air, and Steven looked round in time to see Skarmory land next to him. He pushed a few laden branches towards him, and it took his pain-fogged mind a moment to work out what they were.

“Pecha and Oran berries? Thank you.”

Skarmory preened happily, and Steven managed a smile. Neither the berries nor the Antidotes he had left would be as effective as they were for Pokémon, but they would alleviate the worst of it until he could get everyone to a Pokémon Centre. He passed one of the Pecha berries to Latios, just to be safe, and took another for himself as he wrapped a makeshift bandage round his side. The sweet juice soothed some of the nausea, and when Latias nudged him again he was able to smile back.

“I’m fine.” He held out a hand, and his grin widened when she leaned into a scratch with clear enthusiasm. Her downy feathers were very soft, and the complete trust in her eyes was humbling. Latios hovered just out of arm’s reach, but Steven could feel curiosity and confusion radiating from him. Metagross rolled their eyes and sent a quick thought at him, and Steven blinked.

“You want to know why I helped you?”

Latios nodded. Steven frowned. “I’d never sit by while any Pokémon was hurt,” he said. “No real Pokémon trainer would. Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, they’re criminals, and they have to be stopped.”

Latios trilled a soft question, and Metagross translated,  _"You were hurt."_

Their own pain was achingly clear in the thought. Steven’s ribs throbbed at the reminder and he grimaced. “There was nothing else I could do.” Latios looked sceptical, and he sighed. “If I’d done nothing, they would have hurt you. My Pokémon were already outnumbered." He looked at the two Legendaries, exhausted and scared but alive, and managed a smile. "It was the only option I had," he said softly. "And I’d do it again every time.”

Latios’ eyes widened. Steven waited patiently. There was no rush. After the stress of the last hour, the chance to just sit with a pair of Legendary Pokémon and catch his breath was wonderful. He’d have to call the police and start getting everything sorted soon, including letting Drake and the others know that he wouldn’t be up to challengers for a couple of days, but that could all wait a little longer.

Something touched his hand, and Steven jumped about a foot in the air before realising what was going on. Latios twitched back, projecting concern and apology enough that Steven could feel it, and he shook his head. “Sorry. Just startled me a little.”

Latios nodded, then hovered forwards and butted lightly at his hand. Latias actually giggled, and Steven’s smile widened. “Nobody is going to believe this,” he murmured. Metagross just snorted.

For a few minutes, Steven let himself just sit with the Legendaries. Both of them now projected trust and safety strongly enough to stagger him, but that very trust left him thinking very hard.

“I’ll call the police,” he said softly. “And they’ll take them into custody, and then I’ll ask them to restrict the knowledge of this island to those who absolutely have to know.” He looked at the siblings and smiled. “Hopefully that will be enough to keep most visitors away, and I know you can hide yourselves better than anyone else could, but if you do ever need help then you only have to ask.”

Latias and Latios looked at each other, then Latias squeaked happily and threw her arms round his neck hard enough that Steven had to laugh.

“Thanks, Latias.”

Latios chirped something, and pressed closer to his side.

 _"He says they will remember,_ ” Metagross translated.  _"And he thanks us for our help."_

“You’re very welcome,” said Steven softly.

It hadn’t been quite the training he had expected, but Steven wouldn’t change the experience for the world. He had trusted his team, and they had met and surpassed every one of his expectations. They had done some good, and made some friends, and Steven trusted every single one of them completely.

Skarmory screeched a challenge and Aggron roared agreement, and Metagross met his gaze with absolute confidence.

Steven smiled. Maybe it wouldn’t be quite so long before they challenged Drake after all.


End file.
